


Prompt #021 Princess

by kurgaya



Series: Divine Footsteps [8]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Translation Available, sort of, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 13:18:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurgaya/pseuds/kurgaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichigo tells a story. Or tries too anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt #021 Princess

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Зарисовка #021 Принцесса](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5551202) by [a_m](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_m/pseuds/a_m)



**The Fairytale**

Ichigo had just gotten to the good part of his story when four year old Daisuke opened his mouth to interrupt. Surprisingly the child had remained quiet up until that point, and the fifth division taicho decided he must be _that good_ of a story-teller to keep the son of an Abarai silent.

"Hey, Uncle Ichigo..."

Expecting this to be a bit of a long talk, Ichigo put down the book in his hands and smiled at the raven haired child sitting opposite him, swinging his legs on the end of the bed. It was Daisuke's bedtime (or, it had been before Ichigo had started to read) but the child had asked for a story. Toshiro had volunteered his husband without missing a beat. Ichigo would have sworn and said something teasing in reply if their audience hadn't been a kid, and Daisuke's innocent lavender eyes had been begging him so he had pretty much gone down without a fight.

"Yeah?" he asked softly, watching as Daisuke's small features twisted in confusion.

He was reading an old classic of dungeons, dragons, and knights, but was putting a spin on things but changing the characters around slightly. Not enough to change the story of course, for then Daisuke's childish mind wouldn't be able to handle it, but he had given the characters more... familiar names and personalities.

'To allow Daisuke to relate to the story better' was the reason he repeated to himself. But really, he was just having a little bit of fun.

The knight was, inevitably, the mighty Ichigo Kurosaki, and the evil dragon in this story was called Zen. (He didn't want Daisuke going home and telling his parents about the 'fearsome Sosuke Aizen that his Uncle Ichigo had told him all about' - Rukia would murder him). The damsel in distress had a pretty face, was pretty useless, and pretty much the man downstairs washing the dishes, but Toshiro didn't need to know that.

To be fair, Toshiro made a rather good princess. So he wasn't _actually_ useless, but his charms made Ichigo swoon, and his appearance attracted a lot of attention - perfect for a damsel, no? He had been clever and changed his name just enough so that Daisuke wouldn't recognize it (at least, he hoped, 'Toshira' was a very last minute thing) and Ichigo had just started grinning to himself about his _genius_ , when everything fell to pieces.

"Why's Uncle Toshiro in a dress?"

Ah. Okay.

"Um..."

Toshiro would usually be called to answer difficult questions, but considering the topic of this one, Ichigo wasn't so sure that diverting it to his husband would be a good idea. Daisuke sat opposite him looking totally innocent (and curious, dammit, why did he have to get his brains from his mother?) and the taicho sighed, inwardly crying because he thought this would never happen.

"Okay Daisuke." He took a deep breath. "I'm probably not the person who should be telling you this, but..."

(If anything, the child looked even more interested at those words)

"...There's this thing in the world that... that some people _like_ , okay? And I'm not saying your Uncle Toshiro is one of these people, but you may grow up and see a very nice looking lady one day, only to find that she's not being completely honest - no wait, that came out wrong..."

(God he hoped this conversation never left the room)  



End file.
